Último adiós
by SViMarcy
Summary: Un milagro bastaría para que la tristeza desapareciera, sin embargo, a pesar de que en su mundo exista la magia, no puede deshacer lo realmente inevitable. [One-shot] Este fic es para el desafío de resurrección de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español.


**Un último adiós. **

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragón Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

_El cielo no concuerda con el sentir de mi corazón, lo veo soleado y bastante despejado; no hay ninguna nube cerca, ni siquiera pequeña. Me resulta bastante curioso cómo es que puede verse tan alegre el día. Claro… tal vez se deba a que es el mes de abril y es primavera. Sin embargo, muy dentro de mi quisiera que reflejara el dolor que se apodera de mí._

_Me resulta increíble cómo hace tan solo unos días él se miraba tan feliz y lleno de vida. Ocho años parecían nada. Es sorprende el hecho de que el vivir sea tan solo un instante. Ahora siento que no puedo verlo ¡no quiero ver sus ojos cerrados! No puedo… sinceramente no puedo._

_Yo quiero recordarlo siempre vivaz, tan alegre, tan amable… sus ojos, ¡oh, que bellos eran! Tan inocentes, llenos de luz y amor. Reflejaban la pureza de su alma y el cariño incondicional que tenía a nuestra pequeña familia. Ahora están cubiertos por sus párpados, parece que está dormido… ojalá realmente fuera cierto._

_El rostro me arde y mi cabeza estalla de dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado llorando? Ya perdí la cuenta. Lo único que quiero ahora es sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, pasarle mi calor para que recupere el suyo. Anhelo desde el fondo de mi calma sentir sus caricias, porque a veces, cuando comía o estaba en la mesa haciendo tarea, él venía feliz a acariciarse solo con mis pies descalzos._

_Era un hábito tan propio de él._

_Y eso se ha extinguido con él…_

_Papá casi me ha suplicado que vaya a la casa para despedirme de él. Al fondo, escuché los sollozos incontenibles de Buu. La tristeza profunda se reflejó en ambas voces. Sé que lo han estado acariciando por horas, incluso Buu intentó revivirlo… pero no pudo._

_Me niego… me niego a ir a verlo. ¡No quiero!_

_¡No! ¡Yo sé que él va a despertar!_

_Yo sé que todo esto es tan solo una maldita pesadilla. Cuando llegue a casa, escucharé sus uñas golpeando el mosaico con velocidad, indicando que él corre felizmente hacia donde estoy y saltar hacia mis piernas para reclamar mi atención. Lo veré bajar sus orejas y mirarme con ese dulce gesto diciéndome lo mucho que me ha extrañado._

_Y entonces me hincaré para acariciar su pequeña cabeza, juntar mi nariz con la suya para después endulzar mi voz, decirle lo mucho que lo quiero._

_Pero no…_

_Mi razón me vuelve a repetir que eso jamás sucederá._

_Él… ha partido del mundo de los vivos._

_¡Y me duele en el alma!_

_Duele tanto porque una parte de ella murió y se ha ido con él. Y, siendo totalmente franca conmigo, no creo que algún día me sienta completa de nuevo…_

_Porque él era mi compañero. Me vio graduarme, casarme, tener a mi hija y verla crecer… ¡Oh!_

* * *

—_¿Una mascota?_

—_Sí_ —afirmó con un semblante iluminado—. _En la escuela veo que muchos niños tienen gatos o perros de mascota, papi; y yo también quiero uno, para jugar con él._

Satán miró a su hija por un largo tiempo con gesto preocupado. Sabía que tarde o temprano todos los niños pedían tener una mascota amiga que los acompañara durante su infancia. Sin embargo, hasta el momento se lo habían prohibido por dos razones: la primera, él era alérgico al pelo, y el segundo es que Miguel se encariñaba mucho con los animales, por lo que sufría mucho cuando estos perecían.

Sonaba muy egoísta por parte de ambos y le dolía mucho ver el rostro ilusionado de su pequeña y única hija. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Videl no era tonta, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que le han negado el derecho por ciertas razones.

—_No, por ahora, calabacita_ —respondió causando un gesto de tristeza en la niña—. _Digo, al menos no de los que tus compañeros quieren_ —Videl lo miró confundida—. _Primero te compraré una tortuga, ¿te parece? Para que vayas adquiriendo sentido de la responsabilidad…_

—_¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, papá! Te prometo que la cuidaré bien. Tuga será su nombre… ¡y me vale que suene muy infantil!_ —Exclamó con un puchero.

Mark sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su unigénita. Pero en el fondo se sentía mal porque su promesa no iba en serio. La iba a romper, al menos por unos años.

* * *

Finalmente la oscuridad ha llegado. Mira hacia la ventana con desánimo, contemplando al anochecer y también a una única estrella, la más brillante. Aquel panorama le recuerda a ella, siente la negrura apoderarse de ella en forma de sentimientos negativos, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, hay un débil lustre que hace el esfuerzo en fortalecerse y llenarla.

La lluvia en su corazón es latente. No obstante, llega en el punto en que, por más que intente tranquilizarse, no logra contenerse más y rompe a llorar de nuevo. Abre su boca, intentando exteriorizar sus lamentos, sin poderlo conseguir. Aprieta sus puños mientras tiembla y se muerde el labio inferior.

Lleva horas intentando fortalecerse para poder marcharse a casa e ir a sepultar a su confiable amigo, y entre más lo intenta, más difícil le resulta.

¿Cómo adquirir la fuerza que se ha perdido?

Él… Él… se ha ido.

Se siente incapaz de darle el último adiós. No se ve sepultándolo envuelto en uno de sus manteles blancos, dentro de una caja. No puede aceptar que ya nunca más jugará con él, que ya no escuchará sus ladridos, que… ya no podrán compartir un abrazo y caricia pura, tan llena del más sincero amor que pueda existir.

El hombre con quien ahora comparte su vida está abrazándola otorgándole una tabla en la cual aferrarse. Quiere transmitir su pesar e intentar entender su sentir. Callado, pasa su mano cálida en el corto cabello de su esposa, luego a sus brazos aún aferrados a ella en un abrazo desesperado. Sin poderlo evitar, lagrimas relucen en sus mejillas. Sí, está llorando con ella.

La acompaña en su dolor, en el hiriente silencio. Pues sabe que, diga lo que diga, no podrá calmarla. No podrá consolarla ni hacerla sonreír. Sus sollozos le desgarran el alma y le estrujan sin piedad del corazón. Por ello y pese a eso, guarda silencio sin dejar de acariciarla. Porque, tal como lo prometió en el altar, estará con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Y en las malas…

* * *

—_¡Pero qué!_

—_Se llama Bee, y estará viviendo con nosotros a partir de ahora_ —explicó el campeón mundial de artes marciales ante la mirada atónita de su hija—. _Buu lo rescató en el desierto, así que, como él es mi responsabilidad ahora, también el perrito. Aunque claro, también podrás llevártelo a tu casa cuando te cases con Gohan, ¡pero eso no significa que lo apruebe como yerno!_

—_¡Papá!_ —Videl sintió las mejillas moradas ante el último comentario, ¡fue exageradamente específico! Además… ¡casarse! Y ni siquiera tenían su primera cita ¡qué locura! —_. ¿Estás seguro de esto?_ —Intentó cambiar el tema mientras sentía el rostro arder—. _Siempre pensé que no te gustaban los animales._

—_Bueno…_ —carraspeó—. _Sí me gustan, solo que soy alérgico a ellos. Esta oportunidad me parece perfecta para cumplir mi promesa contigo._

—_Papá…_

—_Cuídalo bien._

—_¡Lo haré!_ —se entusiasmó, tal y como cuando era una niña.

—_¡Satan, tengo hambre!_ —Se escuchó desde el comedor junto al sonido del golpeteo de sus manos sobre la mesa. Era Buu quien reclamaba su décimo tercer plato de comida en lo que transcurría la mañana. Padre e hija rieron divertidos.

* * *

La hora ha llegado. Es necesario ir a su casa… a la casa donde terminó de criarse. Tiene que salir de la habitación matrimonial, seguramente Pan ya estaría vestida, lista para caminar un poco hacia la casa de su abuelo, preparada para despedirse de aquel dulce perro que la acompañó en gran parte de su infancia.

Con las piernas temblorosas y el semblante rojizo, se levanta con dificultad de la cama, siendo apoyada por Gohan en todo momento. Echa un último vistazo hacia el cielo nocturno sin luna que brillase y nuevamente se derrumba por el dolor. Ahora, sentada en el suelo, se tapa el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada de llorar nuevamente y tratando de callar sus gritos.

Él se pone en cuclillas, tratando de posar su mano en el hombro femenino. No lo logra ya que ella cambia de posición algo rápido, primero se apoya en sus rodillas solo para terminar pegando su frente en el suelo mientras su mano izquierda se posa a un costado de su cabeza y la derecha abraza su abdomen como si eso pudiera disminuir la incomodidad.

Desesperado, aunque sin demostrarlo, apoya su cabeza en la espalda curvada, aún llora con ella. No va a dejarla sola.

* * *

—_¡Por qué te llevas mis zapatos!_

La molestia se apoderó de ella al encontrar sus zapatos preferidos entre un montón de ramas, hojas, mantas, basura y otros zapatos afuera en el jardín. Y, por si eso fuera poco, Bee se hallaba recostado encima de todo eso. Tal como un ave, el cuadrúpedo armó un nido donde estar enrollado y calientito.

—_No te enojes, amor_ —le dijo Gohan desde la cocina mientras hojeaba el periódico—_él quería un trapo cómodo donde acostarse, pero como no le dimos ninguno él construyó su propia cama_ —rio viendo el mohín de su esposa—. _También utilizó mis zapatos del trabajo, creo que se los voy a regalar._

—_¡Son mis zapatos favoritos!_ —La joven madre expresó su molestia—. _Es que… tú me los regalaste_.

—_Ya tienen muchos años de uso, cielo_ —intentó tranquilizarla—. _Además, no tiene caso que te enojes. Bueno… es que ya no puedes darles uso._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Si los miras con atención notarás que él ya los…_ —no concluyó su frase, ya que el grito ensordecedor de Videl lo interrumpió.

—_¡Bee!_

* * *

Tenía tiempo que no miraba a su padre tan triste. Su semblante solo lo podía comparar con el mismo que tuvo cuando su madre falleció. Bee ya era parte de la familia, la única mascota que han tenido y, por ende, a la que más han amado.

Buu, en el otro extremo del patio, no deja de pasarse las manos en la cabeza, buscando controlarse. No desea sacar su lado malo por la tragedia, aunque eso no evita querer llorar también por la pérdida de su perrito.

Pan muestra más fortaleza que cualquier otro presente en el lugar, es ella quien intenta armar una corona de flores para el fallecido más noble que ha conocido. Además, al ver a su adorada madre deshacerse en lágrimas, siendo apoyada todo el tiempo por su papá, y a su abuelo tan callado mirando el agujero que sería la cuna eterna de Bee, siente que debe permanecer en calma y no preocuparlos más.

El ser de color rosa, termina de despedirse y cierra la cajita de cartón que cobija al amigo fiel.

Es hora del último adiós.

* * *

—_¡Bee, mira lo que te he comprado!_ —Llamó entusiasmada haciendo sonar la hebilla de la correa y collar nuevos que ha adquirido con algunos ahorros—_¡Ven aquí, pequeño! Gohan te ha comprado unas carnazas por ser tan buen perrito. ¡Es hora de que las pruebes!_

Había llegado feliz a la casa de su padre. Iba dispuesta a contarle que Gohan ya iba consiguiendo una camita para él y que, entre los dos, habían limpiado y acomodado su patio porque ahora iba a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, al no escuchar los apresurados pasos de costumbre hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Lo llamó por su nombre una vez… y otra… Al no obtener respuesta, dejó caer los obsequios al suelo de una manera un tanto dramática. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al patio trasero casi corriendo. Su palpitar había aumentado al escuchar un grito de dolor.

Juró que había adquirido la apariencia de un fantasma. Tan pronto llegó fue a socorrer al animal quien, tendido en el suelo, gritaba y lloraba con fuerza. Sus patas estaban abiertas de par en par, clavando sus uñas en la arena. La respiración era bastante forzada y era por nariz y hocico.

Se paró, dio un par de pasos temblorosos y volvió a caer. Estaba convulsionando.

Intentó mantener la calma, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Anteriormente el veterinario les comentó que un golpe de calor los ponía así y que era necesario refrescarle. Así lo hizo, con sumo cuidado mientras lo acariciaba repetidas ocasiones. Poco después se calmó, sacudió el exceso de agua y corrió a jugar con su trapo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Se equivocó al no enviarlo al veterinario al verlo así?

Pero… los días siguientes estuvo completamente normal.

Bastante normal.

Inevitablemente, al pequeño perro, un paro cardíaco le arrebató la vida en tan solo unos instantes, sin Satan, Buu o ella haberlo notado.

* * *

—Videl… es hora.

Sus ojos están más rojos y llenos de lágrimas que nunca. Aún no comprende por qué tuvo que irse tan pronto, aún le quedaba una larga vida por delante.

Recuerda que cuando el viento soplaba, él se sentaba, cerraba sus ojos y dejaba al aire jugar con su pelo y sus bigotes. También el hecho de verlo correr con las orejas hacia atrás, disfrutando su libertad. El hecho de cómo se preocupó siempre por el bienestar de Majin Buu, su padre, Gohan, Pan y ella. E inclusive, se acuerda con cierta gracia que Bee siempre tosía después de tomar agua. Tal parece que nunca aprendió a beber sin que le entrara líquido por la nariz.

Ve como su padre deposita a Bee en su húmedo y triste nuevo hogar. Con lentitud él va poniendo la tierra sobre la caja, cubriéndola, enterrándolo…

Y empieza a chillar, aún sin fuerzas. Esperando un milagro, uno que haga a su fiel amigo resucitar…

—¡Gohan! ¡Vamos por las esferas del dragón…! —chilla, solloza, se revuelca en el suelo tomando puñados de tierra ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Resulta casi increíble ver a Videl de esa manera—¡Pidámosle a Bulma el radar y vamos a buscarlas! ¡Hay que pedirle a Sheng Long que lo resucite!

Ella sabe que el dragón no podía cumplirle su deseo. Si bien la magia de las esferas es inmensa, no puede revivir a los muertos por enfermedad o causas naturales, y Bee cumplía ese requisito.

—Videl…

—¡Yo debí morirme, no él! ¡Mi pequeño, mi amigo, no él, no él!

—¡No digas eso! Me rompes diciendo esas palabras ¡ni siquiera las pienses! —expresa con temor en su voz, abriendo los ojos con desmesura. Le hace una señal a su suegro para que lleve a Pan a otro lado, en lo que consuela a su esposa. Dicha petición se cumple de inmediato.

—Perdóname, perdóname Gohan… —se encoge sobre la tierra, acostada, como una bebé—. No me veía la vida sin él. No me veía sin sus travesuras, siempre pensaba que iba a jugar conmigo y con Pan hasta que ella fuera a la universidad. No vi un espacio de mi vida sin sus caricias, el cómo se daba amor con mis pies o la alegría con la que miraba al espejo de la sala al vernos llegar…

—Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé… —se limita a decir. Tiene muchas palabras y consejos que darle, pero sabe que es necesario que ella saque todo, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, cada gota de cristal líquido que formen sus ojos. Él está dispuesto a abrazarla hasta el amanecer si es necesario. Sabe que ella llorará mucho los días siguientes, que podrá estar tranquila un momento y desmoronarse en el otro, y aún así quiere estar a su lado.

Faltaba un mes para que cumpliera un año más de su estadía con ellos. Era tan doloroso de presenciar que cada quién terminó desahogándose por su lado, en su soledad, sumergidos en la oscuridad.

Gohan y Videl pusieron el último puñado de tierra mientras prometían juntar dinero para mandar a hacerle una lápida digna, con su nombre grabado y la figura de un hueso, representando a Bee.

La pareja escuchó a lo lejos un aullido triste, luego dos, tres… cinco, diez… Sorprendidos, escucharon los próximos ladridos y se dieron cuenta que, fuera de la gigantesca morada, varios perros rasguñaban las paredes, queriendo entrar. Videl reconoció de inmediato a todos y casa uno de los canes. Eran amigos de Bee, los cuales siempre eran visitados por él cuando salía de los terrenos de la mansión.

Queriendo transmitir un poco de su escasa fuerza, apretó la mano de su esposa. Mientras espera la aprobación de ella, le mira con fijeza, dándole a entender lo que debía hacer. Se para para abrir la reja y dejar entrar a la manada.

Videl enjuga sus lágrimas, toma un respiro y, mientras los perros recién llegados forman un círculo alrededor de la tumba de Bee, decide dedicarle unas últimas palabras. Hecho esto, se levanta y hace una reverencia, para después entrar a la mansión y darle un abrazo a su padre y su hija.

_—Gracias por todo, Bee. Me duele muchísimo tu partida. Espero que, si es verdad lo que me dijo mamá una vez, estés en el cielo de los perros y juegues feliz con ellos. Pórtate bien. Te amo, amigo mío… Adiós._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

No me vi escribiendo esto nunca, pero tras calmarme lo suficiente y al ver el desafío en dicha página, me pareció buena la idea.

Mi dedicatoria va especialmente a mi perrito Chocky, quien fue mi compañero, mi amigo, y un ser que le dio mucha luz a mi vida. Le agradezco por todos los buenos y malos momentos. Te amaré por toda la eternidad.


End file.
